The Television From The Dumpster
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Knuckles finds a television set from behind a dumpster. The Smashers don't really agree with having it at the mansion. And Mr. Resetti ends up giving the echidna a nasty surprise later on...
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, check out this new television I found!" Knuckles The Echidna exclaimed to the various Smashers as he had a huge high definition television set in his arms, the group being in Smashville west of the stage.

Barbara The Bat gave the red echidna an odd glance as she placed down her guitar. "Where did you find it?"

Knuckles rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "Uh, behind a dumpster. Why?"

Ivysaur squinted her eyes at Knuckles as she shook her head. "...You found it behind a dumpster."

"...Yeah! I did." Knuckles admitted bluntly as he smiled.

Barbara and Ivysaur looked at each other with unimpressed glances as they turned back to Knuckles.

"Well, I don't want it." Barbara stated as she pulled out her purple guitar and began playing it.

Ivysaur nodded her head in agreement. "And I don't want it either."

Knuckles gawked as he dropped his jaw in disbelief. "B-But... look at how expensive this TV set looks!"

Ivysaur shook her head as she glared at Knuckles. "If it was behind a dumpster, it was there for a reason. Now get rid of it."

Barbara nodded as she rolled her right hand around. "Yeah. None of the Smashers are gonna want this in the mansion to stink the place up."

Knuckles scoffed as he growled, shaking his head. "Fine, you pieces of trash, I'll get rid of this trasure. But you're wasting a good opportunity!"

Knuckles then began swinging the television set around, chucking it to the western direction as he dusted his hands together, making him growl angrily at Barbara and Ivysaur as he then headed to the north to find more objects. Mr. Resetti was relaxing on the grass as the television set landed on him, crushing him as he screamed in pain.

"AUGH! Get this stupid thing off of me!" Mr. Resetti exclaimed as he flailed his arms about, unable to break free. "Whoever is responsible for this is going to get the ranting of a lifetime!"


	2. Chapter 2

"...Did you guys hear something?" Barbara asked as she scratched the back of her head, walking alongside Ivysaur as they were walking behind Knuckles, who was looking for more stuff to hoard.

Knuckles was about to comment when he got hit in the head by a pick axe. Ivysaur and Barbara glanced at each other to see a certain angry mole with a yellow helmet approaching them, panting as he shook his head.

"Resetti?" Both of the girls stated as they blinked, seeing the sweat coming down Mr. Resetti's head.

"That's... right... phew..." Resetti stated as he wiped his forehead, approaching Knuckles and bemoaning him as he grabbed his pick axe. "That television you hit me with left a major bent in the back of my... well, back!"

"How did you know it was me?" Knuckles remarked as he stood up, waving his hands in defense.

"Because I turned on this television set in one of my many underground tunnels, and I found footage of you chucking this at me!" Mr. Resetti blurted out as he clenched his fists and shook his head, fuming with rage.

Barbara squinted as she placed her hands on her hips, bending over to face Mr. Resetti. "Wait, how did you manage to get that old piece of crap to work?"

"I got my sources, kid!" Mr. Resetti spat as he pushed Barbara back, glaring at Knuckles. "Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, chewing your head off!"

Knuckles was going to retort, when he placed his left hand on his chin, thinking as he glanced down at Mr. Resetti. "Wait, you mean literally, or are you going to get something to chew on my head?"

Mr. Resetti screamed with rage as he shook about, scaring Knuckles and Barbara as they held each other, with Ivysaur just rolling her eyes.

"Can't we settle this like civilized people?" Ivysaur suggested as she moved her vine whips around in the air.

Mr. Resetti narrowed his eyes as he turned to Ivysaur, not impressed. "Yes, that will make me feel better. Surely."

Ivysaur just sighed as she continued, "Well, do you have any better ideas?"

Mr. Resetti then took the time to think, with Ivysaur glancing at Barbara and Knuckles, who both turned to each other and let go as they slightly blushed, both of them having been closer to each other than they would have preferred.


End file.
